Glamouring
Glamouring is a magical ability to change one's appearance to look like another human being. Whitelighters and Elders naturally posses this ability. While other witches must use spell or potion to active the change. Some Warlocks also posses this ability as-well although it was used more by Paige Matthews throughout the course of the series. When used by a Whiteligter the changes looks like the being is Orbing and then returns to his/her natural identity. With a Witch and Whitelighter hybrid the being gets surrounded by orbs, it's also works this way for normal Witches. Unlike the others, Warlock's morph into the human there trying to be. Unlike Shapeshifting, the glamour creates an illusions around one's body, whereas shape shifting makes an physical change on them. In the Book of Shadows there is a specific spell To Change One's Appearance. The spell was used in the Charmed Comic, Morality Bites Back to change the appearance of Elise Rothman back into the way she looked when she was attacked by Cal Greene. Glamouring over the Years Anton Anton was a powerful 1920's Warlock who seduced Phoebe Halliwell's past life, Pearl Russell to the side of evil. In order to trick her cousins Priscilla and Phoebe, which happen to be the past lives of Piper Halliwell and Prue Halliwell her sisters, Anton glamored into Priscilla's former lover so Pearl would be able to attack Phoebe without Priscilla stopping them. He came back out of it when he attacked Priscilla. Paige Matthews Paige first used this power in the Season 5 episode, House Call. After getting put under a hex, she changes her appearance into Glen Belland's fiancee, Jessica, so Paige would be able to marry Glen not Jessica. She hid Jessica in the Underworld while she orbs back to earth. Leo eventually found out what she had done and returned Jessica back. She also used this power through Season 8. Leo Wyatt Leo first appearance of this power was in the Season 3 episode, Power Outage. In order to train the the sisters for their fight against Belthazor. Leo glamored into him and attacked the girl's. Phoebe was able to kick him using Leviation, while Prue used Astral Projection to appear behind and kick him away so Piper would be able to cut a bit of his flesh off him. After the training, Leo glamours back into her normal self. He also used this power in the Season 6 finale, It's a Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 2 to trick Gideon Phoebe Halliwell Unlike her youngest sister, Paige. Phoebe most likely used a potion and/or spell to active the power to glamour. She used the power in the Season 7 episode, Something Wicca This Way Goes..? to glamour herself into a new identity. She also used it multiply times in the Season 8 episode, Still Charmed and Kicking. The last time she's seen using this is when she reveals herself to her ex-husband, Dex Lawson. She glamours herself back into Julie Bennett, an alias she picked. She then glamours back into herself. Piper Halliwell Just like Phoebe, Piper probably use a spell and/or potion to glamour and used it multiply times in the Season 7 finale and the Season 8 premiere. One of the most known occasions where Piper has used it was in the Season 8 episode, Mr and Mrs Witch. Piper glamours into a mortal who has been working with demon's to kill another mortal man. After the spell is reversed, Piper glamours into the man and tells reporters that he killed the man, after the reporters leave Piper glamor's back to normal. Notes *Prue is the only sister that hasn't used the power of Glamouring. Category:Charmed Universe